Gun's Bullet
by Hanni-chan
Summary: Three teens join the academy in search of rich families then can steal from.The thief, the killer, and the driver will have to face the dramatic and exhausting days that comes with Ouran.But will the hosts steal their hearts before they steal their money?
1. Prolouge

**Alrighty! This is my first fanfic so please if you will go easy on me *_*. So this came out of my bad-ass mind a couple of days ago and decided to write it before i would forget it. I hope you enjoy a little preview of what's to come.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran manga or the anime.**

**Parings so far: TamakixOC, KyoyaxOC, MorixOC, and HaruhixOC. **

* * *

><p>The night shined on the three teenagers that were on their way to the International Museum of New York. The black car was the only one in the bright streets of the city. Attempt as always was Io, who was on the front seat next to Callisto. Europa was as irritated as ever, holding the gun beside her, looking out the window for any assholes that would pop up; and if they did it wouldn't take her long too shoot straight for their heads, especially since she was so pissed tonight.<p>

"Aww, come one Euro, you don't need to be mad about it." Io chuckled as she took a look back at the black-haired girl, holding a machine gun in her right arm.

"What? What was that? You stupid moron of course I have to be mad! I always want to be in the front seat." She pouted on her seat like a small child, looking at the fiery locks of Io that flew together with Callisto's car. Her red orbs shinned in contrast with the moon's annoying light, blocking Europa's concentration.

"Alright," The speakers that were clanged to their ears ringed in the ears drums of Callisto, Io, and Europa. "The Museum is only a few minutes away, so the instructions from Gramps are as followed; Io will take the ruby stoned diamond worth for half a million dollars while Europa sniped any enemy's in sight. After Io has caught the prize, Europa will clear the way and head for the backdoor; were Callisto is going to be waiting for tonight's transportation. Clear people?" Ganymede, the crew's computer nerd and localizer spoke demandingly through the little microphone in the teen's ears.

"Roger!"

"And by the way…" Ganymede chuckled, typing of the keys were heard in the background…great another thing that annoyed Europa. "How many guns do you have on you Euro?"

"Eight." Io answered for the angered teen. She took a look back and found Euro already using the scope of her sniper rifle.

"By the way Callisto, you better hurry. The mafia's troops are gaining on us." Euro used her right eye and looked at the aim, sending the raging bullet to its target, and from her giggle, it was a success.

"Were almost there sweetheart, hold on!" He speed up, calling Euro, clearly annoying her.

"Jackass!" Io yelled holding on to her goggles. Some hair was smacking on Europa in her blue eyes.

"Grr…"

"Sorry there Euro." As the words left Io's mouth the cark jerked to a stop, sending Euro out her seat and landing on Callisto's lap.

"Hehe." Callisto blushed at the sight of the eye-patched snipers position.

"Alright team, Io you need to climb up as usual. Euro, find a good shooting spot. Callisto hurry, back here to snatch the next transportation." Ganymede ordered.

The team headed quickly for their positions, not minding if they were seen by the cameras or not, but they knew quite well they were on the wanted list for both the Japanese mafia and polices all around the world. After all, they were the killer, the thief, and the driver. Known all worldwide. They knew that also they suffered great risk; they also had orders and a great cause for all of this. They give the money for a cause, to kill the mafia and save those they have hurt, which is a great amount, and also according to Gramps just to piss them off as well.

Each of them did their job pretty well, they were train to do so. Callisto and Io are siblings; grandchild's of Giney Hamplinton, a.k.a Gramps. Europa is adopted by Jim Senchen, Uncle that's what Sammy, Jim's actual daughter calls him. He adopted Europa when he found her on the cold streets of Tokyo, lying beside a dumpster sleeping. He named her Europa for her hair, it was grey but it was in fact so dark it was almost the color of pure ashes, and not to mention that her eyes are blue like those of the pacific sea.

Ganymede is the daughter of a dead old friend of his; he took care of the girl after her father died. Ganymede was about ten when that happened; the girl had already computer programs and was a very good number cruncher.

The stories that they have all heard from Gramps and Uncle were that the three of them were a crew. Two of them died, one of them was Ganymede's father, and the other was Gramp's daughter, mother of Callisto and Io. They were the natural enemies of the Japanese mafia and police, the rivalry were because Gramp's crew always exploded their plans and sent most of them to jail, which was pure ironies, because the police wanted them all, they were after all killers and thieves. When most people look at them as a menace, most of them look at the crew as heroes. Killing the mafia who was been hurting population until so long, and which they still are, and also exploiting both the Russian, American, and Japanese government evil plans.

When we talked about skills, the crew had it all. Callisto specialized on driving. You named it Callisto could drive it, from helicopters to submarines. His sister; Io was the crew's thief, sneaky and flexible beyond recognition; she had a hawk's eye and doesn't trust anyone except those close to her. Europa was called in the crew "Ice Queen", always solitary and cold, just as her guns, she could shoot anyone without aiming, and although she wasn't as flexible as Io, she has hell flexible with those guns of hers, trained to be a cold-blooded shooter she was. Putting away her cold personality, she has never shot anyone with a family, no matter or no reason, she also denies to shoot children, mothers, and family members, because she knows what it is not to have any family. Ganymede's skills were the most useful until this day, she knows what to do and when to do it, no questions asked, there hasn't been a single day that Ganymede hasn't researched, tracked, or put any of the members in danger, because she's always alert. Gramp's and Uncle's skills are on mechanism. They would invent, and repair Callisto's cars and such, Io' scanners, and of course Europa's guns and rifles. Sammy and Hyn, the crews Chihuahua and guard dog, would always be on the lookout for any military or mafia soldiers, and just to inform, they could both use guns, most of them were stolen from Euro but she didn't know that.

"Locked on target." Io talked at the microphone informing to the crew that she was close to achieving the item on sight.

"I'm on the way sis, how's your position going Euro?" Callisto was heard getting on his black helicopter and starting it…another annoying sound for Euro. It was hard _not_ to find anything that irritated her, because almost everything did, including people.

"Kill me," Euro responded, she was inclined on a window, half of her body out, her eye was on the scope, but somehow she still sensed the prescience of the military man behind her. She knew he was pointing a gun at her, and although it wasn't even close to her, she felt it. Honestly she also had no idea when he got here, because she would have heard it, but if he was going to shoot, let it be. "I said shoot! Or are you too scared?" She yelled at him, the man was shaking, his fingers pressed against the trigger lightly, and the sweat of his hands lingering in his pale skin. Europa was observing his every move with the corner of her blue eye, waiting for her death, but still nothing was coming, neither of one dared to move.

"Y-y-you know that you are-"

"Yes I know. But you know what else?" Euro dropped her riffle on the floor with a loud sound and swapped her leg across the floor, making the shaking military man fall to the ground. She took advantage of the fall and in less than a second she was aiming one of her guns directly to his head. "You're going to have a meeting with God or Satan any moment now, whichever you deserve to go to." She clicked her gun, and the bullet went flying, aiming for his forehead, killing the man in no time.

"You alright there Euro, that sounded pretty harsh." Ganymede interrupted the moment of silence Euro held for the man. She didn't know anything about him, but she wasn't going to die, not until she killed the man that had made her suffer so much, she promised him she wouldn't.

"Yeah, I'm alright. You almost there Io?"

"Yep, I'm trying to figure out not to activate the alarm, the last time it happened, we almost died." Io said form the other side of the building, she was holding a screwdriver and some knives, she was also aware for anything that happened in the room. It was pretty complicated hacking the thing if the only source of light was coming from the lantern that she held in her mouth. Minutes passed until finally she opened the thin glass that was between her and the bright red, gigantic ruby. "Bingo!" She chuckled to herself letting; Callisto, Euro and Ganymede know that she had caught the prize.

"Alright Io, meet me in one of the main hallways, Callisto must be outside waiting." Euro reloaded the gun she held in her sweaty hand and made her way slowly to one of the hallways. She eventually stopped when she heard heels clicking and clenching against the white marble floor. She pointed the silver gun towards the source of the noise, soon to reveal Io, and in her hand the ruby, which in the little light shinning shone more than the moon itself and was bigger than Io's whole palm.

"Going to shoot your best friend huh?" Io chuckled as she lay back on a wall catching her breath, and putting the ruby in her velvet bag she had tied to her waist.

"Who said I was your best friend to begin with?" She spat out walking towards the front doors as soon as Io was ready to move.

"Well that was harsh."

"Life is hard, get over it."

"Someone woke up on the wrong side of the roof."

"That's your own fucking fault don't you think?" The grey haired teen spat out pointing the gun at Io's forehead. Io blinked a few times and pushing the cold, silver gun away from her forehead.

"Alright sorry. It won't happen again." She chuckled remembering the events of this morning. Europa had been stuck to the room because of a bet. She made a bet with Callisto if she could make Euro sleep walk and stick herself to the roof he would have to take her out on a date. But if she lost she had to stick Euro to the roof herself, thank God for her being a heavy sleeper or else chaos would have happened.

"Alright girls. I'm on top of the roof, find a way to climb up here so we can the hell out of here, I want to go sleep." Callisto ordered checking the motor of the helicopter.

"You mean go watch some porn? I found the huge stack you have under your bed when I was cleaning out your room. You sick pervert." Io chuckled, making a light pink blush to spread across Callisto's pale cheeks.

"You two make me sick you know that?" Europa threw the hook upwards successfully hooking onto the border of the roof.

"But you know you love us…right?" Io said while she was pulled towards Euro who was holding onto the thief's waist hardly and shooting upwards with her.

"Wrong." Euro replied to the question, earning a frown form the friendly Io.

"Hello there." A familiar voice spoke from behind the two teenagers.

_Oh crap_. Europa closed her eyes harshly, knew who that voice belonged to.

"Colonel Marisa! What a pleasure to see you…_again._" Io clapped her cheery self and grinned from ear to ear. She was even friendly when about to die, Io was sure awkward, one more reason Io annoyed Europa.

"I have to differ girls. We have been years after you-"

"Asshole!" Euro interrupted when she felt pain in her knee, making her fall to the ground. "Gah! I'm sorry that I look like shit colonel; I should be kicking your ass but thanks to a certain _someone!_ I have pain all over my body I'm not as alert today."

"Well that isn't entirely bad news for me now is it? I won't have to deal with your deadly and accurate bullets." The colonel smirked as she pulled out her handcuffs and gun to her side. She wasn't going to fall for one of Europa's tricks again.

Europa extended her arm and pulled Io down to the floor enough for her to whisper something in the red-headed girl's ears. "Run and you know what to tell Callisto." Euro whispered quietly in Io's ear, hoping for the Colonel not to hear.

"But," Io hesitated but got a death glare from Euro. "Ok alright!" She ran as the Colonel had her eyesight focused on Europe.

"Don't worry about your friend; I will get them all once I have you under my care." She smirked as she loaded the gun. "Now stand up and raise your hands." She commanded and Euro was more than happy to do so. She stood up and raised her hands up, revealing the four guns she had strapped to her slim waist.

The Colonel safely retrieved the guns away from Europa, making sure that the angered, but yet relaxed teen wouldn't attempt to kill her. The guns were collected by the Colonel and away from Europa's reach. The colonel had to admit she was impressed, from all the times she had managed to arrest them, they would somehow get away, but Europa isn't even trying. She was just there looking like her annoyed self, not protesting or struggling in any way.

The Colonel stared at the grey-headed teen with confusion and amusement. "What?" Europa snapped back at the female officer, interrupting her deep thoughts.

"Nothing just wondering why you're not even trying to escape from me. Want to die that badly?" She chuckled, grabbing the teen by the arms and raising her up from her kneeling position.

"I don't need to struggle to escape; I have more methods you know." She eyed the officer, revealing a smirk in her pale lips. The teen had nothing to worry about, Io and Callisto knew exactly what to do if any of them were to be captured, prize before lives, is the motto for our kind. Gramps explained it to us, and no matter what, they would never let each other die.

And in the end, the victorious ends with the last bullet, no? Then she will be the one with the gun. She'll be the _Gun's Bullet._

* * *

><p><strong>Love it hate it? Review! I know it was short but I will update the first full chapter Friday if i can. So, enough said thank you for reading and being awesome.<strong>

**Review plpz! Inspiration is what keeps the would spin!**

**Ja ne for now!**

**- Hanni-chan**


	2. Esmeralda, Isabella, and Carlos

**Another chapter enjoy and review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran!**

**Claimer: I do own my ideas and Europa, Io, and Callisto and also the rest of the crew!**

* * *

><p>"So, Ganymede, explain to me again why are we in this God forsaken, stupid-ass, un-dignifying uniform?" Europa spoke out at the microscopic microphone glued to her left ear. Io and Callisto walking by her side, looking as cheerful as ever.<p>

"I like them." Callisto settled his arms behind his head and leaned back with a smirk on that pale face of his.

"That's because the boy's uniform is sexy." Europa frowned.

"Thanks for the complement babe." He winked at the blue-eyed killer and made a kissy face.

"Get lost loser." She threatened with a blush spread across her porcelain skin, Callisto until this day was the only one that could manage to make Europa blush, and she is a girl after all.

"Because, the new mission that Grapms explained requires for this you know." She responded to the infuriated killer.

They were supposed to "take a break" according to Gramps, and stay away from the mafia and the police until further notice. The mission was to act as students in the prestigious_ Ouran Academy, _and steal from them. Of course this is what Gramps meant by vacation, because God knows stealing from little spoiled kids is worth the fun.

"I have to be honest, I'm kind of excited never been to a _real_ school before." Io grinned from ear to ear, looking from left to right, like a moron, but in this case, Europa couldn't blame her. She was just as excited as the red-headed thief was. And was true, it was kind of a new experience for the crew, they were homeschooled by Ganymede, Uncle, and Gramps. But they knew they couldn't get carried away, after all they are wanted by the police and the mafia worldwide.

"Alright so this is your profiles. Let's start with Io, or should I _say Isabella Mirande_. Your reason here is because your father owns one of the most famous clothing lines in Europe, and sent you here for better education. Some goes for Callisto, or_ Carlos Mirande._ You will be siblings, as usual, Callisto will be seventeen and you will be a year under. Now for Europa, or _Esmeralda Koss,_ you are a scholarship student, and sadly you are poor." Ganymede finished the sentence with a chuckle knowing that it would infuriate the teen.

"Why do I have to be the crappy one?" She spat out in fury, making the students all around her to snap and gaze at the crew.

"Because, Grapms said so."

"Screw the old hag ten."

"I want to advise you that Ouran is a very strict school. No tolerances for personalities like yours, and they take drastic measures. So I advise you bite your tongue and wash your mouth with Listerine unless you want us to be discovered." Ganymede finished the scold in one breath, leaving Europe, or _Esmeralda_ quiet and settled.

The crew walked to the High School building, looking at the rest of the students, filled with jewelry, fancy stuff, and perfume that made Europa's nose irritated.

For their personality and look change, Io had to cut down her silky red and orange hair to her chin, which added nicely to her thin face, and wear glasses. Callisto had to cover the scar he had on his cheeks his eye, and for Euro, she did nothing of the sort, she just looked the same, except some contacts to cover her deep blue orbs and for the first time in her life she let her hair hang wild.

"Alright the bell is about to ring in five minutes," Ganymede interrupted the quiet walk the crew was sharing. "Esmeralda and Carlos will be having the same homeroom as 2nd year students, and Isabella will be in class 1-A, so hurry up Io if you don't want to be late."

"Why do I have to be alone? Can't I take Euro with me?" The young thief whined.

"She's too old to be a first year Io, sorry."

"Oh well, ok then." She softly whimpered as she turned around and listened to the instructions Ganymede gave to her.

* * *

><p><em>Flexibility, speed, and shadow expectations, the <em>_**snake's**__ ability of to see without being seen, thrill in the air, love the air of it._ Isabella Mirande.

_Handsome, mechanical ability, the electricity, and the adrenaline, the aspect of the __**cheetah**__._ Carlos Mirande

_Aggression, strength, and passion for the one who triggers the shot, the smell and aspect of the one who sees it all, aspect of the __**hawk**__._ Esmeralda Koss.

_Tricky and misleading, will follow you until she catches you. Always thinking ahead of others and being best at what she does aspect of the __**fox.**_ Ganymede Chase.

They all thought in their heads as the three teens walked, and Ganymede plotted the plain in her head. She reminded them one last time before going in to their designated classes, their new names, roles, and that they couldn't trust anyone, no matter what the situation might be.

"Good luck." And with Ganymede's last words Carlos, Isabella, and Esmeralda steeped in their new lives, and left the old ones behind.

Esmeralda and Carlos walked side by side, not a word to share. And really, there wasn't much to share; they were always quiet around when Isabella was not present. So, speaking correctly she was the life of the group, no matter what always positive and, Esmeralda envied her, for her ability.

Once the killer and the driver set foot in the student filled class, the teacher immediately turned her head to the new students and smiled.

"Welcome, this will be your homeroom for the rest of the year," She politely began, the smile would not leave her face once. "If you'd be so kind to introduce yourselves to the rest of the class. Please give the new students your undivided attention." She requested; the last words were towards the class, which immediately stopped talking and sat quietly, their eyes set on Esmeralda and Carlos.

"Umm…hello," Carlos spoke first, his shaky voice coming more into the cocky one that Esmeralda knew and which also irritated her. "My name is Carlos Mirande, I'm from England and I'm 17 years old. I hope I have a great year with you guys." He finished with the devilish smirk he was known for on his pale, silk face. His tone was confident and strong, but not too intimidating at the same time, Esmeralda wondered how he had always managed to do that.

"What about you Miss? Why don't you tell us about yourself?" The teacher focused her gaze on the grey-haired killed and smirked sweetly.

"Umm I…" She froze, the words couldn't seem to roll out of her tongue, she had never been this nervous before. Her eyes roamed across the classroom nervously, her gaze froze when her contact covered eyes gazed upon a being like no one before. His gaze was cold, it seemed so far away, so uninterested. His grey eyes absorbed her every move, but no matter, it was not of importance.

_If I can kill 3 men with one bullet, I sure can face a class of fourteen rich, spoiled, annoying teens. Hell yeah I can._

"My name is Esmeralda Koss, I'm a scholarship student from America, and I also hope to have a great time with your guys this year." She said in one tiring, fake breath. She couldn't stand the look in their faces much less their aura, Europa found this very annoying; Esmeralda sure to hell loved it, apparently.

"Welcome." They responded, and as soon as the three slow seconds passed they returned to their business, almost forgetting that they where even there in the first place.

"Take a seat wherever you would please, and if you have any questions don't hesitate to ask." She ended the conversation, sitting back in her desk without any further words.

Esmeralda and Carlos walked side by side and found two empty seats in the back of the room, nearby one of the windows. They sat down, speechless for a couple of seconds and then entangled gazes together.

"Wow I actually doubted that you could be nice. It's a cute change for you." He teased the sharp shooter who seemed to be intently ignoring him.

"Shut up moron. This is harder than it looks for me alright?" She whispered with anger to the caramel haired boy, who released a chuckle at her words.

"Well hello there…" A melodramatic voice spoke, instantly making Esmeraldas ear melt with heat and her spine to shiver with an unfamiliar feeling. She raised her contact filled eyes, revealing a tall, blonde, violet eyed guy who was in the same uniform as Carlos.

"Sup' dude." Carlos spoke first grabbing the tip of his cream colored hat with his index and his middle thumb and bowing his head, clearly being polite.

"Hello, but I was actually referring to this lovely lady who has honored you with her companion." Esmeraldas fists clenched, her eyes twitched at the sound of the blonde guy, her spine was filled with goose bumps; and not the good kind.

"H-he-llo." She stuttered as she closed her hazel contact eyes, trying to be as nice as Europa has even been. A smile tried to twist upwards but it was clear it wasn't happening. A blush innocently spread across her porcelain skin, not realizing the young man before her took advantage of it.

"Oh my, seems I have stroked a cord with you milady." He smirked, making Esmeralda's blood to boil in a matter of seconds. Her hazel eyes snapped open revealing the anger filled eyes.

Carlos thought this was extremely cute, after all Europa was only a girl. She has never had a boy except him to be around with, and this boy was just one of the first experiences Europa has experienced by the means of "boys" and attractions.

"The only thing I'm going to strike is your fac-"

"She's pleased to meet you, I'm sure." Carlos interrupted before Esmeralda could say something that the whole crew would probably regret.

"Tamaki, what have I told you about harassing girls? It's only ok if they come to you first." A sharp yet smoothing voice echoed after a few seconds of Carlos speaking, breaking the short silence between the teens. He revealed himself, and Esmeralda recognized him; he was the boy who had gotten her attention not too many minutes ago.

His grey orbs where hidden behind the thin prescription glasses, his black hair falling above his eyes perfectly, coating his forehead and making him look sharper than he already is. His posture showed confidence and strength, but at the same protective stature, his shoulders relaxed his muscles perfectly adjusted to his thin and cunning figure. Europa had to admit, in all her seventeen years of life, she has never seen a being like this; to be able to distract her from her concentration, her goals and even getting the privilege of her gaze.

"How rude, I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Kyoya Ootori, its great pleasure to meet both of you, and I welcome you to Ouran Academy." He softly said, his tone not changing once, unlike most of the voices that ran through Europa's ears, his was so comforting to hear, almost…what's the word…attractive?

"Same, I'm Esmeralda Koss; I'm honored to be attending this academy." She smirked sweetly, Carlos's eyes widened at the sight of her porcelain, plump a lip smirking upwards, the sight was truthfully a sight to behold. Never in his life has he seen Europa smile, and he had to admit, her smile was innocent, pure and beautiful, not like one of those ordinary ones. It was so new; he could even smell the innocence in it.

"Well, anyways princess. We would be honored if you would honor us with your wonderful presence this afternoon. We are in Music Room #3 entertaining beautiful princesses just like you" Tamaki pushed Kyoya who was holding Europa's warm soft hand while intently looking at her hazel contact eyes.

"Princes…?" Her lips twitched at the sound of that word, she found it distasteful, and rather an insult for she was not even close to a princess, or even a normal human being.

"Are you not a beauty to behold? Are you not a presence that shines in the morning? Are your eyes not the perfect sight? If so you are a princess…" He explained with that monotone smirk on his face. Yes Europa had to admit he was rather the handsome boy, but something doesn't feel right about him. Maybe he is annoying?

"I'm sorry to disappoint you, but I don't own any of those qualities, not even close. I just refer myself as just one of the millions of little grain on sand of the beaches of Australia, it might sound preposterous but it's true. I'm sure that this grain of sand is not worth touching for your own good Mr.…?" She slowly spoke the words. Kyoya was amazed at how she handled the blonde, her words cold but still so secure and confident. He was sure to check up on her when he had the chance.

_So it seems that her beauty isn't the only thing that is stunning. _Kyoya smirked and looked at her with those cold, and distant grey eyes of his, who where conveniently covered by the thin layer of glass; provided by his prescription glasses.

"Oh yes, you may refer me as Tamaki Suoh milady," He raised his hand slowly, then quickly brought it gently to his heart, leaving his hand positioned where the organ was located and looking sweetly at Esmeralda's deep hazel eyes. "But I would be honored if you called me Sempai, it would make me content."

"I would rather not; I have very important issues to attend. But please don't feel offended I would try to visit some other time I'm sure."

As those words rolled off the very annoyed teen by now, the bell rang as she pronounced the last letter. The only noise was of the students jumping out of theirs seats and racing towards the door to try and find their way out.

Carlos and Esmeralda took their leave and so did the two gentlemen they had met. Without any further words Tamaki took the liberty of walking by Esmeralda's side, which she find irritating enough to punch him.

_Who does this guy think he's anyway! He's so goddamn irritating I could just punch his smirk and kick his perfect teeth out his perfect face. He's just so annoying! _Europa's mind was just about to blow; if she had to do this every day she was going to have a short fuse.

Ganymede said she had to be polite, but she exactly didn't have to be kind enough to support this quack right? Because if she was correct she had the same class every day and the same people to go with it. Imagine if she had to see the stupid blonde every day? She was going to die! It's not like Io is not enough to deal with.

She must get an award for one of the most stupidity supporting award. It was twelve years now that she knew Io and Callisto and now this? No, hell no, she wasn't going to deal with this kind of shit, she was going to rage once she got back to the headquarters, she didn't care that she had to scream her poor lungs out to get her ideas out.

"Tamaki I would like to know where you are going. Our class is this way." Kyoya interrupted the blonde's smile who snapped to look at Kyoya. He widened his eyes in surprise and ran to stand next to his friend.

"Alright, well bye princess I hope to see you this afternoon!" And without further notice he walked down the pink rugged stairs but his tall black headed friend didn't he just stood there staring at Europa.

He walked towards her silently, his heels making absolutely no sound, and when he approached her he snapped forward so close to her face Europa could smell him, he smelled true delicious, like someone she had never smelled before. His strong musky smell of cologne was both delicious and intoxicating.

He snatched the chin of the teen that was clearly shocked and pulled her to him, but it wasn't a kiss, he was whispering something in a sweet and dark tone to her.

"You know, your beautiful blue eyes tell me more than I need to know." And with that he released her chin and calmly headed back down the stairs, where his friend had stood on.

_What….how did he know I had contacts on! It was impossible to tell my eye color!_

And with that Europa knew that she had to see this guy again. And just because his smell was now stuck on her nostrils she had something else to be annoyed by…

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked! I want you guys to do me a favor, this wouldn't have happened without my great friend Foreverflame99 she is my real life best friend and she helped me make this happen so if you like awesome <strong>**Ouran**** and ****FMA**** stories go check her out! I'm ****serious she has a ****beautiful**** Ouran story and a ****FMA**** on progress.**

**Her user name is Foreverflame99. Her ****Ouran**** story is Sunset and her ****FMA****: Brotherhood is Seconds so go check them out and drop a review because she's awesome and deserves it!**

**I will post the next chapter soon so please some reviews would be nice? I beg pretty please? :D**

**Ja****ne**** for now!**

**-Hanni-****chan**


	3. Double the trouble

**Hello my readers, I'm so very happy I got atleast 2 reviews and I thank you for reading and thank you if you reviewd! Also i want to announce that this is now a collaborations between Foreverflame99 and me. So if you like her work go check her out and share some of the love! Also this is a filler chapter so I'm sorry if nothing exciting happens, better things will happen next time, more exciting stuffs.**

**And now for the diclaimer! Euro please?**

**Europa: *sigh* Fine. Hanni-chan desnot own Ouran High, manga or anime, however she does own me, Io and Callisto and also her own ideas for this fanfic. Happy?**

**Very *hugs* ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><em>By: Hanni-chan &amp; Foreverflame99<em>

* * *

><p>She tapped the tip of her pencil against the blank, note-book ruled sheet of paper, making a sound that echoed throughout the whole class. The silent tone of the teacher's typing on the computer and the banging of the wooden utensil made the sounds that most of the ears herd.<p>

She leaned forward looking into the many ways of algebra, but she only knew one way. The golden rule; what you did to one side, you must do to the other. The orange and red-headed thief struck her pencil against the paper, solving the subtractions and working with the many numbers and letters in the thin line of the paper. Her hand was swiping against the paper, working left and right, her concentration or her knowledge was not of a genius but she could nether say she was stupid. Thanks to Ganymede's help the three got a fair education, including math, writing, reading, and most importantly geography and or map skills.

She worked until the sudden annoying intrusion vibrated on the corner of her outer ear. It shattered the concentration between her and the equation, making her jump out in the moment and suddenly looks up at the teacher who paid no mind to her actions.

She knew what the vibrating was; Ganymede was calling her, but she knew she couldn't answer. Talking in the middle of a stone silent class would not seem normal, it would be quite absurd for her to do, so she took the smart or, rather, the only way she could do it.

She rose her thin hand up in the air, still holding the pencil and cleared her throat, getting the typing teacher's attention. The teacher immediately focused her light brown eyes on the thief and raised an eyebrow in question, giving permission for Io to speak.

"Excuse me, may I use the restroom?" She sheepishly asked, waiting for the hopeful yes to come; which it did. The teacher nodded slightly with a bit of annoyance and questionable motions. Io stood up and whispered a quiet 'thank you' as she grabbed the golden knob and stepped outside the silent classroom, being welcomed by the sound of footsteps echoing far away and of chit-chatter.

The annoying gadget at the walls of the thick skin still rang, aggravating the thief, and honestly it took a lot to annoy her, but she just couldn't stand that her ear would be violated by such awful tone. It was not smart to talk to Ganymede at the middle of the pink hallways ether, so she entered a dark room, she had gotten used to live and look in the dark, plus the creek from beneath the door provided all the light she needed to move safely.

She gently scratched her ear allowing Ganymede to hear her, and the other way around as well.

"Yes?" Io softly asked as she took a step forward scanning the room swiftly with her sparkling orange orbs. From what she managed to see in the dark room, it was just an old classroom, probably not in use this year. She could see the desks and other furniture covered in what she concluded to be a white silk sheet. She could see the big locks surrounding the windows and doors, it made it look as if it were a prison, dark and solitary, dusky and with the lingering sound of dusk running across the room and crashing with the nearest object.

She could feel her skin crawling, the light hairs on her thin neck rise like they were somehow electrocuted. She whispered out something, anything, it made no noise to her surprise, it just huffed a white cloud of smoke. Her pupils widened, they were in the middle of April, and Japan's cold state was gone long ago.

"Io, in what class are you now?" Ganymede's soft voice, made Io jump in her spot, making her goose bumps disappear back into her porcelain skin, her soft whisper became hot as it became cold, in and the same, she scanned the room once more as she registered Ganymede's voice.

"Um, I'm in math currently." Io stuttered back as she rubbed her yellow covered arms, provided by the tight uniform, it was as if she had nothing on. The feeling of the room was so unreal, her eyes scanned the room once again, and what amazed her is that every time she looked at the room again she would spot something that wasn't there before.

"You sound aggravated. Are you alright?" Ganymede asked with a questionable tone. In the far back Io could hear her typing and she also could hear the little dog's yelp, which annoyed Europa to go wild. The thought of Europa, what she considered like her sister, her best friend made her smirk, in the dark room she could see only her hand, but she also could feel something else, it just made her smirk. The presence made her happy, it was so strange, Io was always on the alert but at the same time she was cold, warm, scared, and happy, she couldn't answer to Ganymede anymore. What was _really_ wrong with her, and it just happened in a matter of seconds, in the dark room, it felt like years.

"It's nothing I'm just a bit chilly." Io answered at her physical state instead of what was running through her mind.

"Well I'm just telling or advising you that you will be having lunch soon and that you are to meet with Callisto and Europa, seek for them as soon as you can. Clear?" Ganymede asked with a bit of a harsher tone, making Io nod quietly to herself and answer an almost un-hearable 'yes'.

"You can go back to class now," Ganymede informed. "Just be sure to be on time, you know that Euro has no tolerance for lateness." She once again informed this time with a soft chuckle lingering on the back of her throat.

She didn't respond Ganymede could only hear the echoes of Io's silent footsteps; she had to thank her keen ear for that matter. It was almost impossible to hear Io when she walked; it was just now a tendency that the sixteen year old thief had gathered over the years.

Io stood at the door, taking one last slow glance at the midnight shadowed room. Her fiery eyes left the gaze and with that final second the door snapped behind her, leaving the solitary room alone once again. She knew what it was, it was the conscience, the pain, but she could lie as well as she could smile, of course she is Io, daughter of the captain of the Organization. _**The Silver Organization.**_

* * *

><p>"Many rumors have sparked about the great Europa killed by the police in America, bunch of liars." Callisto chuckled as he comfortably rested his cheekbone on his right hand, looking at both the females in front of him.<p>

"I could care three damns whether they know I'm alive or not, in the end they'll find out I'm as alive as a newborn, and I'm not going easy on them after what happened in the museum, it was my best guns." Europa informed. She couldn't take it anymore, she had been in the school now for three weeks, and truthfully if anyone would piss her they would get a mouthful of bullets.

Io sighed, listening not mentioning or sharing her opinions on the themes her brother and Euro were sharing. She was feeling very numb most of her thoughts her half gone by the day, she wasn't feeling as cheerful, maybe it was because she hasn't done anything exciting in over two months, or maybe it's because the uniform was cutting her happiness down, whichever it was, it was annoying her.

"I don't get this," Io finally spoke surprising her brother and the blue eyed girl. "If we're supposed to be here undercover, isn't there a reason? I mean Ganymede said that Gramps told us to take a break, but why? Has the Organization gone down, has anything happened over Central Command, or is it just us that they don't want to work with. Callisto hasn't drove a car over two months, same goes for you with the guns, Europa, and me, well I'm about to steel someone's lunch very soon if I don't steal something shiny."

She sighed as she ended her complains, neither Callisto or Europa expected cheery Io, who was always smiling with the annoying smile of hers to be so down, even Europa wasn't so frustrated.

Io had a change of mind when she spotted two boys that had been talking to her since she got here. Their spiky orange hair, they golden amber eyes, drove to where she was, offering a cat-like smile when they spotted the red headed thief, making her smile in return. Both of the amber eyed-twins walked in unison towards the thief, both of them with one hand in their pocket and the other hanging lazily by their side, posture was firm and well adjusted while their faces showed an almost whispering smirk on the corner of both of their lips.

Europa was not behind either she noticed them as soon as they took steps toward the table they were in, she eyed them as she had never seen two identical twins, and not that handsome for sure.

"Isabella, it's nice to see you again," Perfect voice, perfect unison in which the twins spoke, not only surprising Europa but Callisto who already looked annoyed. The twins rapidly eyed the driver and the killer, seeing as they were the peculiar bunch. Europa's grey ash hair combined with her sea blue yes to stand out, and Callisto's golden locks blended in with his dark chocolate orbs. "And who are they?"

"This is my brother Call…I mean Carlos Mirande, and this is my best friend Esmeralda Koss, both second year students." Io explained nervously as she saw she slipped half of her brother's name at the beginning and Europa noticed also.

"Well it's nice to meet you two, I bet your new student's since you look pretty weird," The twin on the left chuckled as they fixed their eyes exactly on Europa, she might be strict but, no one made fun of her, especially some twins that she just met and that she had the feeling they were annoying…just like the rest of the boys In the school.

"Thank you for your kind complements, but, not to be taken as an insult. You two don't look so good yourselves." Europa glanced at them with a sharp ice blue stare, one that made the twins stare back with the same intensity.

"I would take it as insult but the fact that we are loved by all the girls in the school, I'd think they differ." They growled in unison, making Europa smirk slightly.

"I'm not in that bunch and since I'm in the school, not _all_ girls like you. You might want to get a look and personality arrangements before I can even tolerate you next to me." At the words Callisto couldn't help but chuckled at Europa's responses. He always got a kick at the way that Europa disused on people, she would always win anyways.

"Alright you three," Io spoke, making the twins and the killer's stare fix on her. "We just met and this attitude? I'm not going to put up I hope to have a good year with all three of you, so say sorry and make up." Io demanded.

"I'd rather eat of the ground and be humiliated before I would apologize to such ignorance." Euro stated as she stood up and looked at Callisto getting what she meant she followed her.

"Well if you don't want to apologize how about a deal?" The twins smirked as they spoke in perfect unison.

"Deal? Depends, what would that deal be?" Europa's raised an eyebrow in question, the corner of one of her icy deep blue eyes eyed the twins in abatement for their response, Callisto by her side waiting for the same.

"Visit us in Music Room this afternoon and all would be forgiven." The left twin spoke for the first time in the day, making Io's orbs focus on him, seeing how their voices were completely different, but they blended so together and alike.

Europa chuckled at the twins and turned fully around to face them, "And if I refuse?"

"Well," One of the twins rolled his eyes, "We will have you expelled for the kind of behavior and the way you acted towards me back there. That's a really big deal here, insults are not accepted nether is the behavior, but I'm sure you know that don't you?"

_Damn, Ganymede had warmed me but my big mouth! But, no problem, all I have to do is to do as they say and I won't have any problems, but I just can't stand this anymore, it will only be a surprise if I end up strangling one of them before the day. _

"Fine," Europa said, surprising both Callisto and his sister. They both knew that no one has made Europa do as they say, she had said it many times that she would rather die than be tamed, just shows how obedient Europa really is, she just hides in that state to intimidate. "Give me a time, place, and date. I'll be there, and don't you dare be late, I can't stand people who claim but don't participate, makes my blood boil."

"By the looks of it, you need a hug, my dear Esmeralda. And I'm not surprised if we find something that doesn't annoy you, but you're pretty easy to see through, you might want to get another personality if you are going to be working for us." The twins spoke in unison, a tone of amusement in the background, only adding to Europa's fury.

"Work for you? When was that stated in the deal?" Europa barked at them.

"As of now, but don't worry. You'll see what we mean," The one on the right spoke glancing at his brother shortly after. "Today, 4:00 pm, Music room #3. See you there." And with those words they stuck their hands back on their pockets and walked off, winking to Io before they disappeared in the crowd of the crowded cafeteria.

"…Euro…?" Io asked as she approached the silenced killed, the look on her face, Io recognized her very well, she had seen the face many times, when she was about to shoot or kill.

"I'm fine," She sighed as she looked back at her friend. "I'll meet you both at the music room, and if you can tell Ganymede what happened. I don't want to tell her because I know she will give a speech that I don't want to hear. Clear?"

"Yes." The siblings answered as they watched Europa exit the cafeteria. They just hoped this wouldn't affect them, or their plans.

* * *

><p>"Well that's what happened, I think it's not entirely her fault, the boys insulted her first." Io talked to the little microscopic microphone connected to Ganymede's office who was equally talking to her.<p>

"_Still, I warned her and she did it. Now she must suffer the consequences and follow to what those boys have planned for her, also I don't want Callisto or you to go with her, it's her problem and hers alone."_ She responded angrily to the thief.

"But Ganymede We-"

"_No buts, you're not going to get in trouble. It's her fault so she's going to solve it herself. Clear? And I'm serious Io."_

"Yes ma'am." Io responded obediently, not wanting to also infuriate Ganymede. She felt sorry for Europa; Ganymede was the hardest on her, always.

"_Now go tell Europa what I have told you. And when the last bell rings I want you and your brother here. Understand?"_

"Yes." Was the final word both of the shared before Io was on her way to meet up with her brother and Europa. Now the only problem was finding Music room #3.

It took about fifteen minutes for the red headed thief to find the music room. She immediately spotted the ash haired teen and her brother. They were both leaning against the wall, not sharing words, looks, or thoughts.

"Finally," Said Europa as she saw the girl approach them. "I thought that you got lost."

"I kind of did, but we have another problem." Io corresponded.

"Which would be?" Her brother asked as he fixed his cream hat upon his golden locks.

"Well we can't go with Europa, Ganymede demanded that we let Europa be on her own and that as soon as the last bell of the day rings we would have to report back to headquarters or else." She informed exactly was she was supposed to, the anger was again building in Europa's face, as well for her brother just sighed as he eyed Europa.

"Well you heard her," Europa released her anger with a high pitched sigh. "Better do what she says before she gets her bitch on. And don't forget to come pick me up Callisto, or we will have problems." She instructed as for both nodded yes.

"See you later Euro." They both waved as the disappeared in the pink colored hallways, leaving Europa completely alone.

_Well here I go._

Her hands griped firmly on the golden handle pulling it softly afterwards. Not much longer after she opened, she was ambushed by rose petals and the scent of roses brushing against her face. The shining sunlight flashed upon six figures who stood in the middle of the room, speaking softly and in unison.

"Welcome." They spoke, and that's when Europa felt that it was the start of something new, and the end of her memory as she knew.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked and please don't forgive to leave a review I would greatly apriciate it! Also don't forget to share the love with Flame if you liked this, so go on and if you like Ouran stories read her's it's A-M-A-Z-I-N-G so go check it out!<strong>

**With kiss and hugs:**

_Hanni-chan & Flame99~_


End file.
